Zauberverzeichnis
Alphabetisches Verzeichnis aller Zauber, Flüche und Zaubertränke aus den [[Harry-Potter-Serie|'Harry-Potter-Büchern']] ; sowie den Schulbüchern Phantastische Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind und ; Quidditch im Wandel der Zeiten ; Die Zauber und Flüche aus den Filmen findet man im Artikel Zaubersprüche der HP-Filme A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z A * Abschwelltrank - (im Original: Deflating Draft); dieser Zaubertrank wirkt magisch hervorgerufenen Schwellungen entgegen. * Accio - Zauberspruch für den Aufrufezauber (im Original: Summoning Charm); Alltagszauber um entferntere Dinge herbeizurufen. * Aguamenti - Zauberspruch, um etwas mit Wasser zu bespritzen. * Alohomora - Alltagszauber, um verschlossene Türen und Fenster zu öffnen. * Alraune-Wiederbelebungstrank - (im Original: Mandrake Restorative Draught); Zaubertrank, um eine magisch herbeigeführte Erstarrung zu lösen. * Alterslinie - (im Original: Age Line); Magisch gesicherte Altersgrenze. * Alterungstrank - (im Original: Ageing Potion); bewirkt sofortige Alterung. * Amortentia - Stärkster Liebestrank von allen derartigen Zaubertränken. * Amnesia - nur im deutschen Sprachraum bekannter radikaler Gedächtniszauber. Allgemein s. Obliviate. * Anapneo - Zauberspruch, um jemandem, der keine Luft mehr kriegt, die Atemwege wieder frei zu machen. * Animagus - Zauberer, der willentlich eine Tiergestalt annehmen kann und sich jederzeit wieder rückverwandeln. * Anti-Disapparier-Fluch - (im Original: Anti-Disapparation Jinx); verhindert, dass aus einem Raum disappariert werden kann oder in einen Raum appariert werden kann. * Anti-Eindringlings-Fluch - (im Original: Anti-intruder jinx); Besonderer Sicherungszauber, der den Zugang einer Wohnstätte oder eines Geländes für Unbefugte blockiert. * Anti-Gravitations-Nebel - (im Original: Anti-gravity mist) s. Zaubernebel * Anti-Schleuderfluch - Gegenfluch zum Schleuderfluch * Anti-Schummel-Zauber - (im Original: Anti-Cheating Spell); Zauber um Schummeleien bei Prüfungen zu verhindern. * Aparecium - Zauberspruch, um verborgene Schrift sichtbar zu machen. * Apparieren - (im Original: Apparate); Übliche Art des Reisens bei erwachsenen magischen Menschen: Sie lösen sich an einem Ort auf und materialisieren sich am Zielort. * Aufmunterungszauber - (im Original: Cheering Charms); Zauber, um eine heitere, gelöste Stimmung herzustellen. * Ausdehnungszauber - (im Original: Extension Charm) vergrößert das Fassungsvermögen eines Innenraums oder eines Behältnisses. * Aussehensverändernde Zauber - Magische Möglichkeiten, sich zu verkleiden und zu tarnen. * Avada Kedavra - einer der drei Unverzeihlichen Flüche; Zauberspruch für den Todesfluch. * Avis - Zauberspruch, um Vögel aus der Zauberstabspitze erscheinen zu lassen. B * Babbelfluch - (im Original: Babbling Curse); Fluch, um das Opfer unaufhörlich unsinniges Zeug reden zu lassen. * Bannkreis - Magische Absicherung eines Gebietes gegen Eindringlinge. * Baruffios Gehirnelixier - (im Original: Baruffio's Brain Elixir); Zaubertrank, der (angeblich) das Gehirn zu Höchstleistungen stimuliert. * Beinklammerfluch - (im Original: Leg Locker Jinx); Zauber, der die Beine des Gegners zusammenschnappen lässt und untrennbar verbindet, so dass er nicht mehr gehen kann. * Beleuchtungszauber - Zauber, die magisch für eine Beleuchtung sorgen oder sie löschen. * Beschwörungszauber - (im Original: Conjurus spells), Verschiedene Zauber mit denen nicht vorhandene Dinge oder wesensfremde Zustände heraufbeschworen werden. * Besenzauber - Verschiedenartige Zauber, um die Gestaltungs- und Flugeigenschaften von Besen zu optimieren. * Besitz ergreifen -schwarz-magische Fähigkeit, sich eine andere Person zueigen zu machen und durch sie zu handeln. * Betörungszauber - (im Original:Entrancing Enchantment); Zauber um jemanden in einen Liebesrausch zu versetzen (behauptet Gilderoy Lockhart). * Bewegungszauber - (im Original: Locomotion Charm) Alltagszauber um Dinge zu bewegen und zu transportieren. * Bibliothekszauber - verschiedenartige Zauber, um Bibliotheksbücher vor unsachgemäßem Gebrauch zu schützen. * Bindehautentzündungs-Fluch - (im Original: Conjunktivitus Curse); Zauber, der beim Gegner sofort eine Bindehautentzündung auslöst. * Blutbildender Trank - (im Original:Blood-Replenishing Potion); Zaubertrank, um einen Blutverlust durch neugebildetes Blut auszugleichen. * Blutergussbeseitiger - (im Original: Bruise-remover); magische Heilsalbe, die auch bei ganz besonders hartnäckigen Blutergüssen zuverlässig wirksam ist. * Brandzauber - (im Original: Stinging Hex); dieser Zauber lässt das Opfer vor dem zurückschrecken, was es gerade anfasst, wie vor einer heißen Herdplatte. * Bremszauber - (im Original: Braking Charm); für Rennbesen s. Quidditch-Zauber oder auch Besenzauber. * Boomerang-Fluch (im Original: Backfiring Jinx); angeblicher Schutzzauber, der nach hinten losgeht. C * Cave inimicum - Schutzzauber gegen Feinde. * Colloportus - Zauberspruch, um einen Zugang magisch zu versiegeln. * Confringo - Zauberspruch für einen Explosionszauber. * Cruciatusfluch - einer der Unverzeihlichen Flüche; fügt dem Opfer entsetzliche Schmerzen zu. D * Dauerklebefluch - (im Original: Permanent Sticking Charm), Zauber, um etwas für immer und ewig an einer Stelle festzukleben. * Defodio - Zauberspruch um etwas wegzusprengen. * Deletrius - Zauberspruch, um die heraufbeschworene Nebelgestalt eines Prior Incantato wieder zu löschen. * Densaugeo - Zauberspruch, der die Vorderzähne eines Gegners so verhext, dass sie über Unterlippe, Kinn, Kragen und Brust unaufhörlich in die Länge wachsen. * Deprimo - Zauberspruch, der jemanden in die Tiefe fallen lässt. * Descendo - Zauberspruch, um etwas herabsinken oder zu Boden gehen zu lassen. * Desillusionierungszauber oder auch Ich-seh-nicht-recht-Zauber - (im Original: Disillusion Charm); Zauber, um ein Lebewesen dadurch zu tarnen, dass sein Aussehen sich immer dem jeweiligen Hintergrund angleicht. * Diebesfall - (im Original: Thief's Downfall); Magischer Wasserfall, der Tarnungszauber und magische Willensveränderungen wegspült. * Diffindo - Alltagszauberspruch, der Textilien magisch zertrennt oder zerschneidet. * Dissendium - Zauberspruch um den Geheimgang hinter der Statue der buckeligen Hexe zu öffnen. * Dr. Salbaders amnesische Salbe - (im Original: Dr Ubbly's Oblivious Unction); Vergessenssalbe zur magischen Heilung von Verletzungen und Vernarbungen nach Gehirnattacken. * Druckzauber - Magisches Verfahren zur Vervielfältigung von Broschüren. * Duro - Zauberspruch, um Gegenstände wie etwa Wandteppiche oder Türvorhänge zu versteinern und so unpassierbar zu machen. * Dämonsfeuer - (im Original: Fiendfyre); verheerendes schwarz-magisches feuer, dessen Flammen Dinge so zerstören,dass sie magisch nicht mehr zu reparieren sind.. * Dürrezauber - (im Original: Drought Charm); Zauber um Pfützen oder kleine Gewässer austrocknen zu lassen. E * Eingeweide-Ausweide-Fluch - (im Original: '' Entrail-Expelling Curse'') Brutaler mittelalterlicher Heilzauber. * Elixier zur Schaffung eines provisorischen Körpers - von Voldemort erfundener schwarzmagischer mächtiger Zaubertrank. * Enervate oder Ennervate - Heilzauber, um magisch betäubte Personen wiederzubeleben. * Engorgio - Zauberspruch, für den Schwellzauber, der etwas stark vergrößert. * Episkey - Heilzauberspruch um kleinere Verletzungen zu beheben. * Erecto - Zauberspruch um etwas aufzubauen. * Erinnerungsveränderung - Zauber, um die Erinnerung einer Person so zu verändern, dass sie selbst überzeugt ist, das Eingepflanzte erlebt zu haben. * Erstarrungszauber - (im Original: Freezing Charm); Zauber, der Lebewesen eine zeitlang "gefrieren" lässt und bewegungsunfähig macht. * Euphorie-Elixier - (im Original: Elixir to Induce Euphoria); Zaubertrank, um Trinkende in euphorische Stimmung zu versetzen. * Expecto Patronum - Zauberspruch, um den Patronus, den persönlichen Beschützer, herbeizurufen. * Expelliarmus - Zauberspruch für den Entwaffnungszauber (im Original: Disarming Charm), der dem Gegner seinen Zauberstab entreißt. * Explosionszauber - (im Original: Blasting Curses); verschiedene Zauber, die eine Explosion verursachen, Gegner verwirren, Hindernisse wegsprengen, einen Raum völlig durcheinanderbringen und die Sicht vernebeln. * Expulso - Zauberspruch für einen Explosionszauber. F * Fall-Verlangsamungszauber - Zauber, die den freien Fall eines Lebewesens oder Gegenstands abbremsen, so dass beispielsweise Menschen bei einem Sturz aus großer Höhe nicht zu Schaden kommen. * Farbwechselzauber - (im Original: Colour Change Charm ''); Zauber, der die Farbe eines Dings oder Lebewesens umwandelt. * Federleicht - (im Original: ''Featherlight), Zauber, um etwas für den Transport so gut wie gewichtslos zu machen. * Felix Felicis - Zaubertrank, um Glück zu haben. * Ferula - Zauberspruch, um gebrochene Gliedmaßen magisch zu schienen. * Feuerlöschzauber - (im Original: Extinguishing Charme), Zauber, um Feuer zu bekämpfen. * Feuerring - Zauber, der als Angriffs- oder Verteidigungswaffe eine brennende Absperrung um den Zaubernden oder seinen Gegner legt * Feuerzauber - verschiedene Zauber, die magische Feuer heraufbeschwören. * Fidelius-Zauber - Zauber, um einen Aufenthaltsort im Gedächtnis einer Person zu verbergen. * Finite - Zauberspruch, um eine laufende Zauberwirkung zu beenden. * Finite Incantatem - Zauberspruch, um alle gerade laufenden Zauberwirkungen zu stoppen. * Flagrante - Zauberspruch, um etwas vor Berührung zu schützen: Wer es unrechtmäßig berührt, verbrennt sich daran. * Flagrate - Zauberspruch, um Leuchtmarkierungen auf bestimmten Gegenständen zu hinterlassen. * Flederwichtfluch - (im Original: Bat Bogey Hex); Verhexung, die einen fledermausartig geflügelten Quälgeist über das Opfer herfallen lässt. * Fliegen - Zauber, mit dem man ganz ohne Hilfsmittel fliegen kann. * Funken-Lösung - (im Original Scintillation Solution); kann angeblich bei magischen Partys sehr beeindruckend wirken. * Furunkulus-Fluch - (im Original: Furnunculus Curse); Lässt häßliche Furunkel am ganzen Körper des Gegners erscheinen. G * Gamps Gesetz der elementaren Transfiguration - (im Original:Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration); Grundlegende Gesetzmäßigkeiten, was aus dem Nichts heraufbeschworen werden kann und was nicht. * Gefrierzauber - (im Original: Flame Freezing Charm); Zauber, der Flammen so verändert, dass sie nicht verletzen, sondern sich angenehm anfühlen. * Gegenfluch - (im Original: Countercurse); Zauber , der einem bestimmten Fluch entgegenwirkt. * Gegengift - (im Original: Antidote); Passend zusammengestellte Giftmixtur, die (hier: magischen) Giften entgegenwirkt. * Geminio - Zauberspruch, um ein täuschend ähnlich wirkendes Dublikat von etwas herzustellen. * Glisseo - Zauberspruch, um einen Untergrund wie etwa eine Treppe in eine Rutschbahn zu verwandeln. * Goldene Flämmchen signalisieren einen Zauberstabeigenen Zauber. * Gregor-Zaubertrank - (im Original: Gregory's Unctuous Unction); dieser Zaubertrank lässt Trinkende glauben, wer immer ihnen diesen gegeben hat, sei ihr bester Freund. * Greifzauber - (im Original: Gripping Charm); Zauber zur Vereinfachung von Ballspielen auf fliegenden Besen. S. Quidditch-Zauber. * Gripsschärfungstrank - (im Original: Wit-sharpening Potion); Zaubertrank, der die geistige Kreativität und Wachheit fördert. * Gummibeine, auch Wabbelbeinfluch - (im Original: Jelly-Leg-Jinx); Zauber, um die Beine des Gegners weich und wabbelig zu hexen. H * Hausfriedenszauber - (im Original: Intruder Charm); üblicher Schutzzauber , der signalisiert, wenn jemand bei der Wohnstätte appariert ist und sich nähert. * Heiltrank gegen Furunkel - einfacher Zaubertrank. * Heilzauber - Verschiedenartige Zauber, die in der magischen Heilkunst verwendet werden. * Heimlichkeits-Aufspürzauber - (im Original: Stealth Sensoring Spell); signalisiert magisch, wenn jemand in einen verbotenen Raum eindringt. * Homenum revelio - Zauberspruch, der die Anwesenheit von Menschen anzeigt. * Homorphus-Zauber - (im Original: Homorphus Charm); lt. Gilderoy Lockhart macht es dieser Zauber möglich, die Rückverwandlung eines Werwolfs in einen Menschen zu erzwingen. * Horkrux - Entsetzlicher schwarz-magischer Zauber, um einen abgespaltenen Teil der eigenen Seele außerhalb des eigenen Körpers aufzubewahren. * Hornzunge - (im Original: Horn Tongue); rasch erlernbarer Zauber, um die Zunge eines Gegners so zu verhexen, dass sie zu einem unbeweglichen verhornten Fremdkörper in seinem Mund wird. I * Ich-seh-nicht-recht-Zauber - Verbirgt magische Tiere vor Muggeln. * Impedimenta - Lähmzauber, um die Bewegungen der Gegner langsam und schwerfällig zu machen. * Imperiusfluch - Einer der Unverzeihlichen Flüche; er unterwirft eine andere Person dem eigenen Willen. * Imperturbatio-Zauber - (im Original: Imperturbable Charm); Dieser Zauber schützt einen Raum vor Störungen und vor Lauschenden. * Impervius - Alltagszauberspruch, um etwas wasserabstoßend zu machen. * Inanimatus - Zauber, um "Leben" in toten Gegenständen heraufzubeschwören. * Incarcerus - Zauberspruch, um ein Opfer mit Seilen zu fesseln. * Inferius - Leiche, die ein schwarzer Magier durch einen Zauber zu seinem Gehilfen gemacht hat. * Incendio - Alltagszauberspruch, um ein Feuer zu machen. * Invigoration Draught - ein Stärkungstrank K * Katzenjammer-Zauber - (im Original: Caterwauling Charm); Zauber, der als Alarm- und Warnsignal einen Jammerlaut auslöst. * Kitzelzauber - (im Original: Thickling Charm); s. Rictusempra. * Klaufluch - (im Original: Thief's Curse); Zauber, um die zu bestrafen, die etwas klauen. * Kopfblasenzauber - (im Original: Bubble-Head Charm); Zauber, der den Kopf mit einer großen Blase umgibt, die es auch bei widrigen Umständen möglich macht, ganz normal zu atmen. * Kross, Spross und Schoss - (im Original: Toots, Hoots 'n Roots); magische Pflanzen-Kur. * Kur widerspenstiger Widergänger - (im Original: ''Charm to cure reluctant reversers); Besenzauber um den Reisigschweif Fliegender Besen wieder in Form zu bringen. L * Langlock - Klebt die Zunge des Opfers an den Gaumen * Legilimens - Zauberspruch, um in die Gedankenwelt eines anderen einzudringen. * Leuchtfarbenzauber - (im Original: Flashing Paint Charm), Zauber, um gemalten Plakaten auffällig leuchtende Farben zu verpassen. * Levicorpus - Zauberspruch, um eine andere Person an den Fußknöcheln in der Luft aufzuhängen. * Liberacorpus - Gegenzauber zu Levicorpus. * Locomotor - Alltagszauberspruch, um Schrankkoffer, Personen auf Tragbahren oder ähnliches vor sich her zu bewegen. Was auf diese Weise transportiert werden soll, muss ergänzt werden z.B. Locomotor Koffer. * Locomotor Mortis - Zauberspruch für einen Beinklammerfluch, er lässt die Beine des Opfers zusammenschnappen, so dass sie nicht mehr richtig beweglich sind. * Lumos - Alltagszauberspruch, der den Zauberstab zu einer Art Taschenlampe macht. M * Metamorphmagus - Magische Person, die die angeborene Fähigkeit hat, ihr Aussehen willentlich zu verwandeln * Mobiliarbus - Alltagszauber zum Bewegen von Gegenständen. Dieser Bewegungszauber scheint ähnlich zu funktionieren wie Mobilcorpus und Locomotor. * Mobilcorpus - (im Original: Mobilicorpus); Zauber, um den bewegungsunfähigen Körper eines Lebewesens in aufrechter Haltung zu transportieren. * Morsmordre - Zauberspruch, um das dunkle Mal heraufzubeschwören. * Muffliato - Zauberspruch, der in den Ohren mithörender Personen in der Nähe ein Störgeräusch erzeugt. * Muggelabwehr - (im Original: ''Anti-Muggle Security); verschiedene Zauber, die einen Ort vor Muggeln verheimlichen. * Muggelabwehrzauber - (im Original: Muggle Repelling Charm); Zauber, der Muggel von einem Ort fernhält, indem er allen, die sich nähern, etwas so dringendes einfallen lässt, dass sie sofort umkehren. * Murtlap-Essenz - magisches Heilmittel; gelbe Lösung aus dem Rückengewächs eines Murtlaps, die heilende und wohltuende Kräfte entfaltet. N * Nachfüllzauber - (Im Original: Refilling Charm); zauber, um Getränkeflaschen unauffällig immer wieder aufzufüllen. * Non-verbale Zauber, auch Ungesagte Zauber - (im Original non verbal Spells); fast alle magischen Anwendungen können auch über den Zauberstab zur Wirkung gebracht werden, wenn der Zauberspruch nicht laut ausgesprochen, sondern ausschließlich durch Willenskraft transportiert wird. * Nox - Alltagszauberspruch, um das mit Lumos angemachte Zauberstablicht wieder auszuknipsen. O * Obliviate - Zauberspruch für den Erinnerungszauber (im Original: Memory Charm) Er tilgt gezielt alle unliebsamen Erinnerungen aus dem Gedächtnis des Opfers. * Okklumentik - (im Original: Oglumency); Zauber, um die eigene Gedankenwelt ganz vor anderen zu verschließen. * Oppugno - Zauberspruch, um einem Gegner mit Hilfe heraufbeschworener kleiner Lebewesen eins auszuwischen. * Orchideus - Beschwörungszauber, der einen Orchideenstrauß aus der Zauberstabspitze kommen lässt. P * Pack-Zauber - Altagszauber zum Kofferpacken. * Patronus-Kommunikation - Magische Methode über den persönlichen Schutzpatron Nachrichten mit anderen auszutauschen. * Plappertrank - (im Original: Babbling Beverage); dieser Zaubertrank bringt eine Person dazu, andere mit unsinnigem Zeug vollzulabern. * Platzierungszauber - (im Original: Placement Charm); Dieser Zauber bringt etwas in die richtige Position. * Peskiwichteli Pesternomi - (im Original: Peskipiksi pesternomi); mit diesem Zauberspruch gebietet Gilderoy Lockhart heldenhaft, aber erfolglos einer Horde randalierender Wichtel, ihr Treiben sofort einzustellen. * Petrificus Totalus - Zauberspruch, um einen Gegner am ganzen Körper zu lähmen. * Pfefferatem - (im Original: Pepper Breath); Einfacher Zauber, um den eigenen Atem oder den eines Gegners unangenehm feurig brennend zu hexen. * Polsterungszauber - (im original: Cushioning Charm); dieser Zauber stattet die Stiele fliegender Besen mit einem bequemen unsichtbaren Sitzkissen aus. * Portus - Zauberspruch, um einen Gegenstand zu einem Portschlüssel zu machen. * Prior Incantato - Zauberspruch, um einem Zauberstab den letzten Fluch zu entlocken, den er ausgeführt hat. * Priori Incantatem - Fluchumkehr-Zauber, der automatisch entsteht, wenn zwei verschwisterte Zauberstäbe gegeneinander kämpfen sollen. * Protego - Zauberspruch der ein magisches Schild gegen viele Zauber und Flüche errichtet, an dem diese abprallen. *Protego totalum errichtet einen festen Schutzraum gegen alle möglichen Angreifer, der längere Zeit anhält. *Proteus-Zauber - Dieser Zauber verbindet mehrere gleichartige Dinge miteinander . Wenn bei einem einzigen der proteus-verzauberten Objekte dann irgendetwas verändert wird, überträgt es sich auf alle. Q * Quidditch-Zauber - Quidditchgerechte Verzauberungen der verschiedenen Bälle und Rennbesen. * Quietus - Gegenzauber zu Sonorus R * Ratzeputz - (im Original:Scourgify); Alltagszauber um Dinge auszuputzen. * Reducio - Zauberspruch, um die Größe eines Objekts oder Lebewesens zu reduzieren; kann ein mit Engorgio vergrößertes Objekt wieder auf Normalgröße schrumpfen lassen. * Reductio - Zauberspruch, um ein Objekt in Nichts aufzulösen. * Relaschio - (im Original: Relashio); Zauberspruch, der rotglühende Funken aus der Spitze des Zauberstabs entsendet. * Rennervate - Zauberspruch, um eine geschwächte Person mit neuer Energie zu versorgen. * Reparo - Alltagszauberspruch, um zerbrochene Dinge wieder zusammenzufügen wie neu. * Repello muggeltum - errichtet ein Schutzzelt gegen Muggel. * Revelio-Zauber - mit speziellen Zusätzen offenbaren etwas Verborgenes. s. Homenum revelio oder Specialis revelio. * Rückverwandlungszauber - (im Original: Restoring Spell); dieser Zauber zwingt einen Animagus, wieder seine menschliche Gestalt anzunehmen. * Rictusempra - Zauberspruch um einen Kitzelzauber (im Original: Tickling Charm) auszulösen. * Riddikulus - Zauberspruch, um einen Irrwicht so lächerlich zu machen, dass er verschwindet. * Ruder-Zauber - Zauber, um ein Ruderboot schneller und bequemer übers Wasser zu bewegen. S * Salvio Hexia - schafft einen Schutzraum gegen leichtere Verhexungen. * Schlaftrunk für Traumlosen Schlaf - Zaubertrank der trotz akuter Traumas zu einem erholsamen Schlaf verhilft. * Schlafzauber - verschiedene magische Anwendungen, die jemanden in einen meist ebenfalls verzauberten Schlaf versetzen. * Schleuderfluch - (im Original: ''Hurling Hex); fieser Zauber, mit dem der Stiel eines Besens so verhext werden kann, dass er einen Besenflieger abwirft. * Schluckauf-Lösung - (im Original: Hiccoughing Solution); Zaubertrank, der Trinkenden einen Schluckauf verpasst. * Schrumpftrank - (im Original: Shrinking Solution), Zaubertrank, um Lebewesen auf ihre Babygröße und -gestalt zurückschrumpfen zu lassen (z.B. werden Kröten wieder zu Kaulquappen). * Schutzzauber - verschiedene magische Anwendungen, mit denen Personen oder Gegenstände vor Verhexungen und leichteren Flüchen oder vor unerlaubten nicht-magischen Handlungen geschützt werden können. * Schwarze Magie - Magie, die genutzt wird, um Opfer zu quälen, gefügig zu machen, zu töten, selbst als Leichen noch für sich zu nutzen... * Schwell-Lösung - (im Original: Swelling Solution); Zaubertrank, der Körperteile anschwellen lässt. * Scourgify - s. Ratzeputz * Sectumsempra - Übler Defensiv/Offensiv-Zauberspruch, der einem Gegner blutende Wunden zufügt. * Seidenglatts Haargel - (im Original: Sleekeazy's Hair Potion); kosmetischer Zaubertrank zum Glätten und Frisieren krauser und glanzloser Haare. * Serpensortia - Zauberspruch, um eine Schlange heraufzubeschwören. * Silencio - Zauberspruch um einem Lebewesen den Ton abzudrehen. * Sitzkissenzauber - s. Polsterungszauber * Skele-Wachs - (im Original: Skele-Gro); zu den Heilzaubern gehörender Zaubertrank, der Knochen wachsen lässt * Sofortskalpieren - (im Original: Instant Skalping), Einfacher Zauber, um einen Gegner mühelos und rasch zu skalpieren. * Sonorus - Zauberspruch um die eigene Stimme auf Lautsprecherniveau zu verstärken. * Specialis revelio - Zauberspruch, um Verzauberungen sichtbar zu machen, die in einem Objekt verborgen sind. * Sprengzauber - s. Explosionszauber * Spuck Schnecken - Zauberspruch (?)zu einem Fluch, der den Gegner stundenlang Schnecken spucken lässt. * Stärkungstrank - (Im Original: Strengthening Solution, Invigoration Draught); Unterschiedliche Gebräue, die die Kampfkraft steigern. * Sternschnuppenzauber - löst als magisches Freudenfeuer am Himmel einen Regen von Sternschnuppen aus. * Stolperfluch - (im Original: Trip Jinx); Zauber, um eine unsichtbare magische Stolperfalle zu erzeugen. * Streckfluch - (im Original: Stretching Jinx); zieht einen Körper unangenehm in die Länge. * Stupor - (im Original: Stupefy); Defensiv/Ofensiv-Zauberspruch für den Schockzauber, der einen Gegner bewußtlos macht. Gegenzauber: Enervate. * Substantivzauber - (im Original: Substantive Charm);Zauber, um einem nur vorgestellten Ding Substanz zu verleihen ( also etwas mit dem Zauberstab in die Luft Gemaltes gegenständlich werden zu lassen). T * Tagtraumzauber - (im Original: Daydream Charm); raffinierte Zauberkombination, die einen befristeten Tagtraum auslöst. * Tanzzauber - verschiedene Zaubersprüche, die Lebewesen oder leblose Objekte unwillkürlich und unkontrollierbar tanzen lassen. * Tarantallegra - Zauberspruch,der die Beine eines Opfers wild und unkontrollierbar herum tanzen lässt. * Tergeo - Zauberspruch, um etwas schonend zu säubern. * Tilgzauber - (im Original: Obliteration Charm); Zauber um Spuren (beispielsweise Fußspuren im Schnee) verschwinden zu lassen. * Todesfluch - (im Original:Killing Curse); einer der Unverzeihlichen Flüche, der das Opfer tötet. * Tragbare Flammen - beschwört magische Flammen herauf, die in die Handgenommen und zur Beleuchtung herumgetragen werden können. * Trance-Zauber oder "jemanden in Trance zaubern" - (im Original: Entrancing Spell); s. Betörungszauber * Trank der lebenden Toten - (im Original: Draught of Living Deaths); Zaubertrank, der einen totenähnlichen Schlaf bewirkt. * Transmutations-Tortur - (im Original: Transmogrifian Torture); ganz übel klingende magische Foltermethode. * Trunk des Friedens - (im Original: Draught of Peace); Zaubertrank mit starker Beruhigungswirkung. U * Unbrechbarer Schwur - (im Original: Unbreakable Vow); Magisch besiegelter Eid. * Ungesagte Zauber - s. Non-verbale Zauber * Unortbar machen - (im Original: Unplottable) - Wenn ein Ort unortbar gezaubert wird, ist er geographisch auf keiner Karte und mit keinem geographischen Hilfsmittel zu finden. * Unsichtbarkeitszauber - (Im Original: Invisibility Spell); Mit diesem Zauber können Dinge unsichtbar gezaubert werden. Auf Kleidungsstücke wie z.B. Hüte übertragen, kann er ganze Körperteile optisch verschwinden lassen. * Unverzeihliche Flüche - (im Original: Unforgivable Charms); Zaubereigesetzlich streng verbotene Offensiv/Defensiv-Zauber. * Unzerbrechlichkeitszauber - (im Original: Unbreakable Charm); Alltagszauber, um Dinge unzerbrechlich zu machen. V * Verekelfluch - (Im Original: Revulsion Jinx); macht die Nähe zu einer verzauberten Person ekelhaft für Andere. * Vergessenssalbe - (im Original: Dr. Ubbly's Oblivious Unction) Heilzaubersalbe zur Behandlung von Schnittwunden von Gehirntentakeln. * Vergesslichkeitstrank - (im Original: Forgetfulness Potion); Einfacher Zaubertrank. * Vergrößerungszauber - Alltagszauber, der das Fassungsvermögen von Innenräumen erweitert. * Veritaserum - Zaubertrank, der Opfer zwingt, wahrheitsgemäß auf alle Fragen zu antworten. * Verscheuchezauber - (im Original: Banishing Charm); Zauber um einen Gegenstand oder ein Lebewesen gezielt an einer entfernten Stelle zu plazieren. * Verschwindezauber - (im Original: Vanishing Spell), Zauber, der einen Organismus in Nichts verwandelt.Zauberspruch Evanesco. * Verwandlungszauber - (im Original:Transforming Spell), Übergriff für die verschiedenen Zauber und Zaubersprüche, die ein Objekt in ein anderes Verwandeln (beispielsweise eine Teekanne zur Schildkröte verzaubern. * Verwirrungs-Elixier - (im Original: Confusing Concoction); dieser Zaubertrank kann eine Alternative zum Verwirrungszauber sein. * Verwirrungszauber - (im Original: Confunding Charm); Zauber, der das Opfer orientierungslos macht und durcheinanderbringt. * Vielsaft-Trank - (im Original: Polyjuice Potion); Zaubertrank, um sich vorrübergehend das Aussehen und die Stimme einer anderen Person anzueignen. * Vier-Punkte-Zauber - (im Original: Four-Point Spell); zauber, um den Zauberstab zu einer Art Kompass zu machen. W * Wachstumszauber - (im Original: Growth Charm); Zauber, der ein Lebewesen unaufhörlich wachsen lässt. * Waddiwasi - praktischer Offensiv/Defensiv-Zauberspruch, um einen verklebten Kaugummi oder dergleichen gezielt auf den Verursacher zurückzuschießen. * Wandelzauber - (im Original: Switching Spell); Verwandlungszauber, um ein Ding oder Lebewesen in ein anderes umzuwandeln. * Wingardium Leviosa - Zauberspruch für einen Schwebezauber, der etwas durch die Luft schweben lässt. * Wiedergeburts-Elixier - schwarz-magisches Elixier zur rituellen Wiedererschaffung eines menschlichen Körpers. * Wolfsbanntrank - (im Original: Wolfsbane Potion); Zaubertrank zur Humanisierung der Verwandlung eines Werwolfs. Z * Zauberabwehr - (im Original: Hex-Deflection); Zauber um Verhexungen abzuhalten. * Zauber für volleres Haar - (im Original: ''Hair-thickening Charm); Kosmetische Zauber zur Haarpflege * Zaubernebel - (im Orginal: Anti-gravity mist bzw. enschanted golden Mist); dreht für die darin verharrenden die Schwerkraft um. * Zauberschlaf; - (im Original: Bewitched Sleep); versetzt das Opfer in einen bewusstlosen Schlaf, solange es unter Wasser ist. * Zunge-Fessel-Fluch - (im Original: Tongue-Tying Curse), Zauber, der magisch seinem Opfer die Zunge festhält, so dass es nichts mehr sagen kann. Kann als drastischer Schutzzauber eingesetzt werden. Siehe auch * Zauberdefinitionen * Zauber nach Sachgebieten * Zaubersprüche der HP-Filme * Langenscheidts Großes Zauberwörterbuch Englisch-Deutsch en: list of spells Kategorie:Hexerei und Zauberei Kategorie:Zauber und Zaubertränke